Timothy Drake (New Earth)
| Abilities = Peak level conditioning: Through continuous intense training, Tim possesses peak level strength, stamina, speed, reflexes and agility. Master Acrobat Martial Arts Master: Drake has mastered multiple martial arts but his most preferred type of combat is Stick Fighting. Drake has incorporated aspects of Lady Shiva's, Batman I's, Batman III's, and Green Arrow II's fighting styles into his own, as well as others. Genius-Level Intellect: Drake's naturally high intellect allows him to excel in computer science and more importantly as a skilled detective. Furthermore, Tim apparently has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques including biology, engineering and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Superboy. Batman states that Tim could potentially be smarter and better than himself. The Batman has trained him in many disciplines, such as martial arts, forensic science, criminology, acrobatics, stealth, disguise, and escapology. *'Master Detective': Drake's ability to deduce the secret identities of superheroes on his own has been used to underscore his skill. Among the identities used in this way are the Batman, both of his predecessors as Robin, the Huntress, and Captain Marvel. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Drake, much like Dick Grayson is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills, having served as leader to the Teen Titans, Young Justice, and even being placed in charge of the the rescue efforts of Blüdhaven by Superman, following the attack made by Deathstroke and his fellow villains. *'Escapologist' | Strength = Tim Drake possesses the normal human strength of a teenager who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise and can lift at least twice his own body weight and can therefore press lift 290 lbs.His strength makes him capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Robin Costume 1: Drake's original costume was slightly different from that of his predecessors as supplied by Batman to give him a measure of increased protection. It includes an armored tunic, a cape that is black on the outside though still yellow on the inside, and green leggings. Other details include an armored gorget, jika-tabi style boots, an emergency "R" shuriken on his chest in addition to the traditional batarangs, and a collapsible bo staff as primary weapon. There is also a general change of the theme of the equipment from "Bat" to "Robin" * Robin Costume 2: Tim updated his costume to match the Superboy's black and red color scheme as homage to his late friend. These updates include long sleeves, the elimination of the green from the suit, the addition of scallops to his gloves and cape, and inclusion of a utility belt with pockets. The scallops on the cape give an illusion of feathers rather than bat-wings, as seen on the cape of the Batman. The stylized "R" on Robin's chest has been replaced with a more traditional one, though its appearance varies from artist to artist. Robin retains his "R" shurikens, but he now carries them in his belt as opposed to his tunic. *'Red Robin Costume': Tim's new costume now consists of a long-sleeved red shirt or tunic, along with black boots, tights, gloves, and a black cape and cowl. It also includes a black-and-gold utility belt with other utility service devices {similar in appearance} crossing over the chest in an X'' shape, meeting at a circular Red Robin insignia. | Transportation = * 'Robin's Motorcycle' | Weapons = As Batman, Drake carries and uses the utility belt. As Robin, Drake uses "R" shurikens, Batarangs, extendible staff given to him by Lady Shiva. He also often uses a sling. As Red Robin, Tim uses Robin's Battle Staff with an added hidden blade, grapnel guns, and throwing discs {similar to batarangs, but circular and adorned with the Red Robin insignia}, these were also used by previous wearers of the Red Robin costume. | Notes = First appearances: (as Tim Drake) ''Batman #436 (August 1989)Batman #436 (August 1989), (as Robin) Batman #442 (December 1989)Batman #442 (December 1989), (as Red Robin) Red Robin #1 | Trivia = * Tim lost both his parents to violence just like Batman, Nightwing & Jason Todd. * Tim's best friend is Superboy, followed closely by Bart Allen and Cassandra Sandsmark. * Tim is friends with Supergirl. * Nightwing is like a brother to him. * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), was his favorite superhero and a good friend of his. * Tim's girlfriends have been surrounded by dangerous circumstances; Ariana Dzerchenko, daughter of a deli owner targeted and murdered by the Russian mob; gang leader Lynx; Darla Aquista, daughter of a mafia boss; fellow vigilante Spoiler, daughter of the Cluemaster, with whom he has his longest relationship; and even Marvel Universe's Jubilee. * Both Superboy & Impulse (in an issue of Young Justice) once commented on how "their" comics had been canceled yet some heroes, who were no less worthy just seem to go on, at this point Robin walks in and both of his friends give him the "evil" eye when he asks, "What?"''Young Justice'' #49 * Tim was once propositioned by Ravager but downright refused.''Teen Titans'' (vol. 3) #35 | DC = robin | Wikipedia = Robin (Tim Drake) | Links = * Robin biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Robin biography page at Titans Tower }} Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Sidekicks Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobatics Category:Criminology Category:Escapology Category:Investigation Category:Stealth Category:Teen Titans members Category:Young Justice members * Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership